Two Angry Men
'Two Angry Men '''is the fifth episode of the second season. Plot One very quiet morning, Slowcoach is enjoying the peace and stillness by reading a book, when a carrot flies into his house. Bill and Ben dash into Slowcoach's house and come out again holding the carrot, Slowcoach asks them what is going on so they explain they are playing 'Hunt the Carrot', to play the game, one of the flowerpot men throws the carrot as far as he can, then they see which of them can get to it first. Bill throws the carrot and he and Ben dash after it, then Slowcoach sees that the flowerpot men have made a mess in his house. After Bill and Ben have chased the carrot in the shed, Ben gets to it first so now it is ''his turn to throw it. When Bill and Ben run past Slowcoach, he tells them to tidy his house, but the flowerpot men have already dashed away. Whimsy is having a quiet morning snooze, when she is woken by a flying carrot. Whimsy is so surprised, she scuttles into a wellington boot, then Bill gets to the carrot first and throws it, soon he and Ben are off again. After the flowerpot men have gone, Whimsy comes out of the boot and notices that it smells awful. The carrot hits Gnome and Ben gets to it first, but as he gets ready to throw it again, he doesn't notice that he is caught on Gnome's fishing line and because of that, the carrot doesn't go very far when Ben throws it. Bill thinks this is very funny but Ben doesn't, Ben thinks that Bill has something to do with it, Bill says that he hasn't and Ben is a hopeless carrot thrower in any case. When Ben gets untangled from Gnome's fishing line, he and Bill begin to get into a big argument and the more they argue, the more angrier they get. Slowcoach arrives and orders the flowerpot men to come and tidy his house. Later, Bill and Ben have almost finished tidying up the mess they made in Slowcoach's house, but they are still cross with each other, then they finish the tidying completely and Slowcoach tells them not to lark about in his house again. When Weed asks Bill and Ben if they have finished playing their game, she notices they look grumpy, then the flowerpot men begin to argue again and stamp away in a big huff, they have fallen out with each other now. The garden is very quiet indeed but Slowcoach doesn't mind, Pry decides to ask Weed if she knows what's going on so Weed tells Pry that Bill and Ben have fallen out and they are very grumpy, then Pry decides that they'd better try to cheer the flowerpot men up. At the end of the garden, Bill and Ben are sulking, when Whoops appears from the compost and has an idea on how to cheer them up - a game of 'Sniff', to play it, they have a really good sniff and the person who smells the most interesting smell is the winner. Whoops starts the game and has a good sniff, he smells compost and asks Bill and Ben what they smell, but they are not playing so Whoops decides to play on his own. Scamper arrives to see if she can cheer Bill and Ben up, she has decided to give them nuts, but Bill and Ben don't want any so Scamper goes to eat the nuts herself. Pry arrives with a shiny thing hoping it might cheer Bill and Ben up, but it doesn't so she flies away with her shiny thing. Even Tad has heard about how fed up Bill and Ben are so he comes along to tell them some 'doctor doctor' jokes, but none of them make the flowerpot men laugh, then Bill and Ben decide to go and sulk somewhere where people won't try to cheer them up. Though Bill and Ben are both in a really bad mood, Slowcoach is feeling very happy indeed. Tad hops past and tells Slowcoach that he can't understand why Bill and Ben are really grumpy, then Slowcoach tells Tad that the longer the flowerpot men stay grumpy, the longer will be lovely and quiet. Slowcoach is enjoying the day so much, he decides to go for a little walk in the peaceful garden, but he doesn't notice he is on one end of Bill and Ben's see-saw and he also doesn't notice when he nods his head, he rolls the carrot that the flowerpot men were playing with earlier into a garden trowel, the trowel falls onto the other end of the see-saw and sends Slowcoach flying into the compost bin. Poor Slowcoach hasn't seen the carrot, but Bill and Ben have seen Slowcoach falling over, they begin to laugh and now the flowerpot men are happy again. Bill and Ben have almost forgotten how good it is to laugh and when people are laughing, they can't stay cross with anyone for long. Bill and Ben are now friends again and Slowcoach to help him out of the compost again, but they are too busy laughing away, then Weed tells Bill and Ben to thank Slowcoach as he is the one that cheered them up, so they do and they promise never to fall out with one another ever again. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whimsy * Pry * Whoops * Scamper * Tad * Gnome Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) * Slowcoach's House * The End of the Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben * Eve Karpf as Weed, Whimsy, Pry and Scamper Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert